Inheritor of the Dream
is the 18th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on November 4th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story1259 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Inheritor of the Dream" Synopsis Belial is defeated, and the universe is finally at peace... or is it? When power hungry aliens start rushing to collect the deadly Monster Capsules left behind by the evil Ultraman, his former lieutenant, Fukuide Kei, comes under fire. Plot One day, Riku and Laiha are seen helping Haruo at the Ginga Market when the two of them are shocked to learn that Kei Fukuide is still alive, and is on the run after murdering his editor, Osumi Joji. Meanwhile, AIB has been collecting some of the Monster Capsules that were left behind after Belial's defeat, with one of whom is of Alien Emperor... While congratulating themselves on doing so, they are shocked to see Kei himself limping around and covered in rags. Knowing that he is dangerous, AIB change after him to apprehend him. Leito, who is also in the vicinity notices Kei and he joins AIB in chasing him down. Riku soon notices Kei and he goes to stop him as well, only to notice that he looks terrified rather than aggressive when fighting against Leito. As Kei and AIB wrestle, they are all unknowingly watched by a Dada, who notices Kei as well, and is intent on killing him as well. Unlike Leito and AIB though, Dada uses a much more excessive means, by summoning a black-and-white Legionoid to attack the city! Believing Riku and Moa can handle the situation with Kei, Leito goes off and transforms into Ultraman Zero to stop the Legionoid. The Dada piloting him reveals that he is an associate of the Dada that Kei killed long ago, and he is intent on avenging his comrade with his Legionoid, which the Dada had proccured during the Impact Crisis and modified to be their own weapon. Noting that this Legionoid is more powerful than usual, Zero switches to Zero Beyond to fight back, while Riku and Moa chase down the hysterical Kei. During their chase, they lose the man, and stumble into a woman in black, who sends them off in the direction that Kei fled towards. Unknown to Riku and AIB though, the woman has actually hid Kei away under a nearby table. Taking themselves to a safer location, the woman reveals herself as "Isikari Arie," and is a non-fiction writer who has been stalking Kei for sometime now. When pegging him for why he would kill his editor though, Kei reveals that he has come down with amnesia, and thus cannot remember anything except for small details about his past life... Hoping to get more answers out of him, Arie agrees to protect Kei until he can regain his memories and help her with her own books. Sometime later, Moa meets up with Riku in the Secret Base and informs him that AIB has been searching for all of Belial's Monster Capsules after his defeat. As she does so, she learns that another has been found, this time of Dark Lugiel. Meanwhile, Zero Beyond and the Custom Legionoid have taken their battle into Outer Space, but after a lengthy battle, Zero Beyond begins to run out of energy, and upon re-entry to Earth, Zero Beyond disappears, having spent all of his energy. With nothing standing in his way, Dada and the Legionoid re-confront Kei and Arie, intent on killing him and taking his (and Belial's) place as ruler of the Universe. When attacking him though, Kei hears Belial name, and upon hearing them, his memories suddenly return! No longer cowering in fear, Kei summons a Monster capsule of the demon monster, Zaigorg! The Custom Legionoid fights back against Kei's monster, but despite all of the modifications that the Dada made to Belial's robot, it pails to the demonic strength of Zaigorg, and both Dada and the robot are destroyed by Zaigorg's Demonic Ray. Riku arrives on the scene after learning of Kei's presence and tries to reason with him to let go of his past now that Belial's gone. However, the madman is too far gone to be reasoned with, and he fuses with his monster capsules of Eleking and Ace Killer to once again take the form of Thunder Killer! Realizing that there's no point arguing with him now, Riku transforms into Ultraman Geed to stop Zaigorg and Thunder Killer alone. With the Fusion Beast and the Demonic Monster working together, Geed is no match for both monsters, in his primitive form. However after transforming into his Royal Mega-Master form, Geed regains his momentum by fighting back against Zaigorg and Thunder Killer with the King Sword. Finally, Geed Royal Mega-Master destroys Zaigorg with Ultraman Jack's "Lance Spark" attack, with Thunder Killer being destroyed shortly after by Ultraman Taro's "Storium Flasher" attack. After the battle, a gravely injured Kei is spotted by Arie (who had also witnessed Riku and Leito's secret identities as Geed and Zero respectively.) Shaking with excitement, Arie goads Kei to stay with her so that she can use more material for her stories. Kei initially refuses and attempts to kill her, but due to his weakened state, he reluctantly concedes... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Starting from this episode, the show's opening was slightly altered to show all of Ultraman Geed's current fusion forms in action, including his now revealed Royal Mega-Master form. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes